


Towards the finish

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Adventures in Polyamory [10]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois has a front row seat to the best show on the planet. Even if she’s doing just as much touching as she is watching…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towards the finish

**Author's Note:**

> The hints of a sentient (and kind of nosy) AI in the Fortress of Solitude are a definite nod to teland’s use of the concept in several of her fannish works because well, it’s a really freaking wonderful idea. Major thanks to fleetsparrow for looking this over for me and to my followers on twitter for putting up with the near endless whining while I was writing.

The bed in the main bedroom of the fortress is bigger than king-sized. If there were more than three people tangled up together amidst the vivid reds and blues of its sheets at any given time, Lois would be half tempted to deem the bed “orgy-sized”.

Stifling a quiet murmur of laughter in the sweat dampened hollow of Dick’s arched throat, Lois tears herself away from those all too distracting (and all too amusing) thoughts, focusing instead on the half-muffled noises of want that slip free from Dick’s mouth as he squirms against the sheets. She looks down the line of his body, staring openly at the way that his lean frame arches and twists against the mattress when Clark shifts his hand just slowly enough that Lois can see the motion from her vantage point.

Whatever Clark’s doing with his fingers seems to be working because in the next moment, the muscles in Dick’s abdomen clench and his body jerks hard enough that Lois has to sit up slightly to avoid getting a relatively boney shoulder somewhere it very certainly doesn’t belong.

"F- _fuck_!”

Dick cries out with his next breath, left hand flying out until he can grab onto one of Lois’s hands and hold it tight as he shudders. He turns his face so that he can look into at Lois and the sight of him, face flushed as his mouth hangs slack, makes Lois’s breath catch in her throat.

"Take it easy on him, Clark," Lois calls out gently, teasingly. "Remember your plans."

The words earn her a mock glare from Dick that is quickly replaced by reactions to other, better things when Clark, in the very next moment, ducks his head and licks a long, wet line along the length of Dick’s straining penis with the tip of his tongue.

She can’t help but start smiling when her husband looks away from his task and beams at her, looking all too pleased with himself at the way that he’s managed to coax such wrecked-seeming sounds from Dick’s mouth. She reaches out on instinct, driven by the need to  _touch_ , fingertips brushing over Clark’s strong jaw where a day’s worth of stubble darkens the skin.

"I am," Clark protests with a mischievous twinkle gleaming in his eyes. The muscles in his forearm flex when he returns to working Dick open with his thick fingers, the slick sound of those persistent and repetitive motions seeming a heady undertone to the noises that Dick doesn’t stop — can’t stop — making. "I do. But—"

Clark thrusts his fingers a little harder, a little deeper and then smiles, mouth crooking up in an almost sheepish smile after Dick lets loose with a sound too loud and too uncontrolled that they can’t call it anything other than a _wail_  and squeezes Lois’s hand so tightly, that it will ache later.

"It’s fun," Clark smiles.

"Besides," Clark says as he does something involving a slow twist of the wrist that pulls another ragged cry from Dick. "We have time. If he comes now, from this, we can always try again later." The smile on Clark’s face shifts from sheepish, to more than a little bit smug at that.

It takes a little longer than the span of several heartbeats for Dick to come close to calming down.

Flopped back against the sheets with his chest heaving and his legs splayed wide around Clark’s broad shoulders, Dick looks like a very perverted work of art.

 Sweat glistens on his golden skin, on flesh marked liberally with scar tissue that runs the gamut from puckered remnants of old gunshot wounds to the raised lengths of claw marks. The scars take away absolutely  _nothing_  from Dick’s lanky beauty, from the way that Dick simply  _existing_  half-inspires Lois to write the kind of soppy poetry that she hasn’t written since she was a teenager.

Even if she wanted to, Lois doesn’t think she could look away.

"You’re — you’re having  _way_  too much fun,” Dick says, taking advantage of the brief break in Clark’s thorough attentions in order to push himself up slightly on his elbows so that he can frown at the man taking up so much space between his legs. “Why don’t you gimme a break and torture Lois, huh?”

Lois laughs.

"Nice try," Lois says, voice low enough it’s almost a  _purr_. “We did  _that_  two days ago. Now it’s your turn.

Lois combs a few sweaty-dampened strands of Dick’s black hair off of his face and then dips her head so that she can kiss the frown right off of Dick’s handsome face. His mouth opens underneath hers, welcoming the deepening kiss with an eagerness that makes Lois laugh against his lips and then sweep her hand down the line of Dick’s arching body until she can curl her fingers around his dick. She strokes him slowly, squeezing on the upward end and working her thumb in tight circles the way that Dick likes it.

"O-oh!" Dick moans into the kiss, the sound fleeting but very rewarding as it filters up to Lois’s ears.

Lois pulls back, pushing her hair back from where it has fallen in front of her face. Her skin feels hot and tight as her gaze fixes first on Dick’s swollen mouth before trailing quite deliberately down to where she can, if she tilts her head just  _so_ , see the continuous in and out press of Clark’s huge fingers within Dick’s body.

The hunger that Lois has been striving to ignore until she can take care of it properly rears up in full force, a heat that feels almost white hot searing through her as her body clenches on air.

Dick doesn’t notice Lois’s flush or the way that her fingers flutter, hands drifting towards a specific end before she catches herself and forces her hands to still.

But Clark does —

"Lois." Clark says her name in a voice that’s so rough as to be almost unfamiliar. He looks at her as though he’s starving, as though Dick’s body splayed out before him isn’t the only thing he wants to lose himself within. He licks his lips, tongue flicking out to wet them as he stares openly at Lois’s naked body.

Wagging her fingers, Lois tuts at Clark.

"Dick comes first," she says, making a very valiant effort not to let her inner teenager break into a fit of giggles at the accidental pun. "You can have your wicked way with me later." She dances her fingers over Dick’s stomach as she talks, looking away from the heated, hungry look in her husband’s bright eyes. "I’m good."

Between them, Dick utters a cut-off growl that Lois immediately recognizes as a sound born of frustration. She has a similar-sounding noise, one also brought on by Clark taking his sweet time with  _everything_.

“ _I’m_ not,” he says, trying his best to grind down on the fingers that Clark has inside of him. “Can you please —”

Clark doesn’t give Dick a chance to finish his plea. He pulls his fingers out of Dick’s body as carefully as he can and then sits up, reaching for Dick’s hips so that he can haul Dick across the bed and into his lap. He kisses Dick slowly, deeply, pressing into his mouth with a kiss that leaves Lois wanting to fan herself. Dick winds himself around Clark, wraps his arms around Clark’s neck, and then throws himself into the kiss with all of the need, all of the near frantic desire that Lois knows he’s been sitting on for close to an hour.

Lois hears a moan and, for a moment, she doesn’t actually realize that it’s one of hers.

The sound is what separates Clark and Dick. They look at her at the same time, but with vastly dissimilar expressions on their respective faces.

Dick’s eyes are wide, his features soft and almost dazed from the force of his hunger.

Clark’s expression on the other hand is, in a word, predatory.

Lois’s hand drifts again, but this time, as she watches Clark shift so that Dick is once more spread out before him, she doesn’t stop the path of her fingers. As Clark stretches toward where the Fortress’s AI has helpfully provided them with everything that they need to get good and debauched, Lois lets her fingers wander where they want. By the time that Lois finally gets her fingers on her clit, her body feels tight in a way that bodes well for orgasms and lots of them.

"Should I —" Clark doesn’t finish asking his question out loud, but the gleaming gold of a condom wrapper in between his says it all.

Lois has to pause, to remind herself that Clark will have her next. Time between rounds isn’t the sort of thing that Lois wants to wait for. She nods quickly when she makes up her mind about what she wants.

"Yes," Lois says, voice coming out breathier than she likes at the idea of getting exactly what she wants. "Good idea."

After that, things start to go a little fast. Clark slides on the condom and then slicks himself with enough lubricant that Lois can see where drops of it spatter the sheets between Dick’s tensing thighs. When he pushes into Dick with a slow but insistent thrust of his hips, the room, for a second, comes alive with the sound of three separate sets of pleasurable noises.

Dick’s hands fly up to cover his face, his reaction to getting this pleasure at once instinctive and endearing even in the heat of desire. He flushes brightly, mouth moving in quiet moans against the fingers of one hand as Clark rocks into him.

"Clark," Lois says, voice catching as desire coils in the pit of her stomach and her fingers stutter on their lazy pattern of circles around her clit.

When he looks at her, eyes bright in a way that says more about how close he is to pushing boundaries that they all want bent a little, she sucks in a faintly shocked gasp of air as the thought of what she’s trying to say escapes her head. Instead, she gestures at Dick’s face, at the way that she can’t freaking  _see_  —

Clark gets the hint. He smiles and then, almost too fast for either Dick or Lois to register, stretches out with Dick’s arms stretched out over his head and flat against the mattress.

"Keep them there," Clark orders, voice so hard that Lois swears she can feel it.

Dick shakes his head, eyes wide. “I — I  _can’t_  —”

Clark presses hard against Dick’s wrists, pushing them against the mattress and then pulling away when the bedding against them ripples and shifts to coil around Dick’s wrists. His eyes are hot and hungry as he looks first at Dick and then at Lois with his body language practically screaming how smug he is in his possession.  With his possessions.

The whole time, his hips don’t even lose their rhythm. Not even a stutter.

"Please," Dick moans, body arching as Clark fucks him. The slick, wet sound of that fucking, of Clark’s body slapping against Dick’s hips and his own shaft pushing deep until Dick can’t do anything except cry out and yank against the bonds holding his arms up and out of the way, is —

Inspiring.

Lois finds her fingers slipping out of their familiar and easy stroke around her clit, moving them down from her clit to tease her hole with the promise of more. She catches herself moaning _with_ Dick, her whole world seems caught up in the experience of watching Clark haul Dick’s legs up around his waist so that he can fuck Dick harder and deeper.

"O-oh — fuck —"

Dick gasps as his dick spurts come all over his stomach, spilling in a slick rush all over his skin as Clark surges against him, thrusting deep and grinding in as Dick’s toes actually curl from his pleasure.

Clark gives Dick a moment, maybe two, of downtime before he pulls out of Dick’s body and nuzzles a kiss to Dick’s gasping mouth once the AI allows Dick’s bindings to recede.

"Good?" Clark asks, smiling with a softness that seems just as natural as the forceful powerhouse that had damn near fucked the sense out of Dick’s head. He kisses Dick again and brushes a hand over Dick’s stomach, waiting patiently until he gets his answer.

Dick licks his lips.

"Y-yeah," he says after a while, his heavy-lidded eyes hazy as he smiles up at Clark. "I’m the best."

Dick tilts his head up for another kiss and then turns just enough that he can look at Lois without craning his neck. He wiggles his fingers at her, looking so sweet and utterly fucked out that Lois just has to crawl across the bed so that she can kiss his cheek and pet him just a little.

Lois gets maybe a minute or two of enjoying Dick’s afterglow before Clark decides that it’s time for another round. Clark  _pounces_  on her, pinning her underneath the weight of his body and stretching out across her so that he can kiss her deeply until she’s moaning and yanking at his unfairly perfect hair.

"You’re ridiculous," Lois says, laughing lightly when the bare and slick head of Clark’s dick nudges against her clit. Despite fucking Dick, and most certainly coming as a result, Clark is still as hard as he was before. "You just finished blowing Dick’s mind and you’re ready for more?"

Somehow, Clark manages a graceful enough shrug despite being more than mostly draped over Lois’s naked body.

"I’m a growing boy," he says, managing a straight face only until he looks at Lois’s face. Laughter feels at home in that moment, with Dick lying half-asleep on the bed beside them and Clark’s dick the kind of tease that Lois doesn’t know if she can stand for very much longer.

Lois laughs and then moans, body shaking underneath Clark’s own when he rocks between her legs and makes it a promise.

"So," she breathes when she can, "Round two?"

Clark’s eyes gleam. “At least.”


End file.
